natsumeyuujinchoufandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 72
|Image = Chapter_72_cover.jpg |image size =300px |image caption = |title = |Release Date = 28 August 2014 |Kanji Title = |Romaji Title = |Chapter = 72 |Volume = Natsume Yuujinchou 18 |Story Arc = |Previous Chapter = Chapter 71 |Next Chapter = Chapter 73 |Anime = The Sealed Room }} is the seventy-first chapter in Natsume Yuujinchou 18, a work by Yuki Midorikawa for the Natsume's Book of Friends series. Summary Natori is doing his exorcist jobs by capturing a youkai somewhere in the forest. After he is done exorcising the big youkai, Natori met two smaller youkai who happen to pass the same way. Knowing the opportunity, Natsume asked them whether they ever heard of Book of Friends before, but the two youkai hurriedly left before denying knowing about it from Natori. Meanwhile, at the Fujiwara household, Nyanko-sensei is complaining to Natsume why did they need to go to natori’s house again, clearly displaying his dislike for Natori. Natsume replied that they need to send the jam, a gift from Touko to Natori, since it’s not doable by phone. Touko was worried about Natori after Natsume told her about Natori’s near empty fridge when he visited Natori’s house previously. Later on, Natsume met with Natori at the park, with the later being accompanied by his shiki servants, namely Hiiragi, Urihime and Sasago. After a brief greeting, Natsume insisted they went someplace else since Natori’s presence at the park attracting a lot of fans due to his celebrity status. They then went to Natori’s house, but stopped at the front entrance since Aimiya, a friend of natori is waiting there. Aimiya later informs natori about the possibility of inheriting Hakozaki’s inheritance, an exorcist who had made intensive research about youkai. Hearing this, Natsume gets interested to know more, since he himself had the possession of the Book of Friends, plus the research on youkai might help to remove Natori’s lizard birthmark too. Later, they all went to the Hakozaki’s mansion, where they are greeted by Hakozaki’s granddaughter. The granddaughter informs them that her grandfather had hidden his research somewhere in the house. She also had invited the big names in exorcists to find the research, and whoever finds it, can keep it, since the family really intent to get rid of all the youkai-associated things in the mansion. Natsume, Natori and Aimiya went separate ways to search for the hidden study room of Hakozaki’s which purportedly hid the research. Natsume was given a mask to conceal himself and partnered with Nyanko-sensei and Hiiragi to look at other area. While they are together, Hiiragi asks Natsume about his problem, which makes him worried while being nostalgic about Reiko’s memory, implying about the book of friends which Natsume so reluctant to tell Natori about. Natsume just keep his silent. Natsume then went to search at other room, at the same time reminiscent about Reiko. Just like Hakozaki, because of his research, he was alone and stayed away from his friends and even his family. Natsume deduced that Reiko were just like him, and even with that, she must have some place she lived that full of memento left by her. Suddenly Natsume got ambushed by a youkai, who had been listening to natsume’s thought and associate Reiko and the Book of Friends which is now in Natsume’s possession. While struggling to escape from the bind, Natori and Nyanko-sensei came and helped out Natsume. Natsume was shocked at seeing Natori, concern that he heard what the youkai had said about the Book of Friends. Natori, seeing the worried expression on Natsume, just assured natsume that he'll just pretend didn't hear anything. Natsume, getting up and find his courage to tell Natori, that some things are really hard for him to tell anyone before… Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia Navigation Category:Chapters